specialafandomcom-20200214-history
Hikari Hanazono
Hikari is one of the main portagonists in the story. Her name means 'light', in Japanese. She holds the 2nd position in school for having the best grades. Because of that, she made Kei Takishima as her rival because he holds the 1st position. She is also Kei's girlfriend and he became her fiance in chapter 91. Appearance Hikari has long, waist length black hair and black eyes. Being a part of the S.A Hikari's uniform consists of a white blazer over a pale green polo shirt with a pale yellow tie, her dark blue skirt is held together by a white belt. She wears dark blue socks that stop before her knees and brown school shoes. Whenever she challenges Kei in physical contest, she often ties her hair in pigtails and wears an orange t-shirt and a pair of pants as well as some wrist bands. During the time they had to spend three days in a normal private high school, Hikari, as well as the other girls, wore the usual sailor suit uniform. When she met Finn, Hikari's long, black hair was one of the reasons Finn took interest in her, although it was more because she looked a lot like Finn's mother. Personality Hikari is a sweet, caring and kindhearted girl who often worries about others and can never turn a blind eye to someone who asks for help. Hikari is also stubborn, proud and hot-headed, she never backs down from a challenge, especially if it's one from Kei, she is constantly looking for an opportunity to beat Kei and become number 1, although she has never succeeded. From simple contests to physical contests to school test contest, she challenges him to everything and Kei eagerly agrees and at the same time gives her conditions if he wins, which he always does. Hikari is also extremely smart, proven by her position as number 2 in the entire school. Although she can handle her own fight (which is often against boys) since her father trained her when she was young, her friends (Kei especially) get irritated whenever she puts herself in danger. Even though she is an good at academics and athletics Hikari s proven to be a horrible cook when she had to make Kei a bento after losing a contest. She is also a bad teacher, as she tried tutoring Sui, but failed when he chose Kei over her. Hikari also lacks common sense, at times, and tends to be unaware towards how people (mainly Kei) regard her. Her optimistic personality and straightforwardness have the tendency to see the best in people, which her friends do not. Although Hikari is rather sensitive to the others, she is very dense when it comes to love. As proof, she never notices how Kei is in love with her which of obvious to everyone else, including her parents. She is completely oblivious to Kei's romantic feelings for her, no matter how Kei tries to show her, she just brushes it off. Later in the series she starts to develop feelings for Kei which she cannot understand. She only realizes it as love when Kei leaves for London. Hikari also loses control of herself and act like a spoiled child whenever she gets sick or possibly drunk. She blurts out things that she wouldn't usually say. She also attacks people (particularly Kei) whenever she becomes like this. Though when she recovers she has no memory of what happened. History/Background Hikari was taught by her father, a pro-wrestling fan, how to fight since she was six. While training in her house she meets Kei for the first time, since their fathers were good friends as well as pro-wrestling fans. Hikari experienced her first loss while fighting against Kei. Since then she has declared herself as Kei's rival, even forcing her father to enroll her into Hakusen Academy (which is quite expensive) just to defeat Kei. When she challenges Kei to a match, Kei always replies back saying something like this, "Ok miss number two, you know that I'll win anyway", which will always annoy her no matter what. Relationships Kei Takishima Kei loved Hikari ever since they were children. Hikari sees Kei as a rival, but ends up to have romantic feelings for him too. No matter how many times that Kei shows that he loves her more than a friend, like in episode 1 where he said that Hikari's determination is the cause why he admires her. She is oblivious to the romantic feelings Kei has for her, though everyone else knows that Kei is in love with her. In volume four, Hikari begins to fall in love with Kei, though she does not realize it until volume six. Hikari eventually confesses to Kei, saying "I love you" repeatedly, but Kei thinks she means as a friend until Hikari finally shows that she really does love him. When Hikari shows affection for other guys, Kei becomes really jealous and usually scares them away. They finally become a couple in chapter 53 and in chapter 91, they engaged. In the last chapter Kei asks Hikari's hand in marriage, although, she declines and says that she will marry Kei the day she beats him. These two are a strong couple. Akira Toudou Akira appears to be Hikari's best friend in school, as Akira is willing to help Hikari in her problems and loves her like a sister. Akira invited them all to her villa, but she was most interested in Hikari going. According to Akira, Hikari changed both her and Kei's lives ever since they met. Hikari also helped train Akira to help her beat Yahiro (who she thought was a bully) when Akira was still a timid, shy girl. Category:Characters Category:Special A Category:Hanazono Family Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters